The equipment of present interest, as noted above, relates to pick-up trucks and the like. While many types of pick-up truck are on the market or are described in the prior art, virtually all require special loading apparatus or techniques. Thus many such trucks require a special loading conveyance for handling heavy loads. For others it is necessary to back up the pick-up truck to a suitable platform at elevation approximately that of the bed in order to slide or roll the load onto or off of the pick-up.
Moreover, while some of the pick-up trucks of the prior art permit some backward tilt of the truck bed to facilitate unloading, as for example the unloading of sand, gravel or the like, none seems to permit a ready loading as from the ground or roadway. On this see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,261 of Sept. 3, 1974; 3,871,706 of Mar. 18, 1975; and 3,915,496 of Oct. 28, 1975. None provides simple, economical and easily controllable apparatus or equipment for the rapid, sure and efficient loading and unloading of a variety of different goods. All this is an object of the present invention as noted above.